


No One

by Dadzawa_is_best_zawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy times, Keith plays guitar, Keith sings, M/M, based off Steven Yeun's cover of No One by Alicia Keys, half galra keith, i legit couldn't sleep unless i finished this, keith serenades lance with amazing guitar skillz, this could've been written better but i went for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa/pseuds/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa
Summary: It's been an interesting adventure for the leader of the paladins- an interesting adventure indeed.Christmas party, Keith sings, love begins.orThe McClain household hosts a Christmas party to celebrate the holiday along with the paladin's success in saving the universe. Everyone is invited. A guitar is passed around and songs are sung. The kitchen is the last place you expect a confession to happen.---This is a Klance fanfic, I apologize if anyone gets offended by parts of what I wrote (I wrote this for fun).





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for clicking on the story. I won't say much here but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Spanish words used:  
> \- sobrino: nephew  
> \- hermano: brother

It has been an interesting adventure for the leader of the paladins. They’ve all gone from their normal lives to being all the way up in space- hundreds to thousands of lightyears away from home- going on adventures to save the universe and becoming the best of friends and the most equal of rivals with the other paladins. It’s the end, the universe has been saved and now everyone can take a long and well-deserved rest from their paladin duties and enjoy the many things their home planet provides and celebrates.

 

Keith was getting ready for the party. The McClain household had decided to host a Christmas party since it was the time of the year. The entire family wanted to celebrate the paladin’s return and everyone was invited and encouraged to come. It was not a formal party nor was it too casual- just wear something that made you look nice but feel comfortable in. He wore a simple black button-up shirt with his usual black jeans, pairing it with his red and white sneakers.

 

“Keith!” Krolia called out, “We’re going now, you ready?” She asked. He had just finished putting on his shoes and stood up, brushing off whatever dust that could’ve been lingering around off his clothes. “Almost!” He replied, pulling his phone off the charger and taking his wallet and keys off the side table as he made his way out of his shack, locking the door behind him. He turned around to see his mother was waiting for him by their car, wearing a simple ankle-length black dress that compliments her mauve skin tone.

 

“Fancy.” He said. She opened the door to the passenger seat, “Is it too much?” she asks.

 

Keith shakes his head, “No, nothing like that.” He opened the backseat door to let Kosmo in then opened the driver’s door, got situated in his seat and the car took off. Krolia took a mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup. You look great.” He smiled and started the car. She sighed and put the mirror away, “I want to make sure I’m dressed appropriately, humans really do have their own sense of style.” She said. “This dress in particular- it’s wonderful I must say.”

 

He smiled then continued their conversation. The two of them talked for the entirety of the ride, Krolia pointing out objects and places on the streets that intrigued her and Keith gladly explained. As they continued to head towards their destination, the streets slowly became emptier, the houses slowly decreasing until they’re driving through open fields of grass. As they came towards the end of the car ride, the pair could see the cars lined up around a certain overly decorated house- it was Christmas after all.

 

They pulled up and Keith shut the engine off, the three of them making their way out of their car as they walk to the McClain’s front door. Keith knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds, tapping his right foot along to the beat of the music coming from the other side of the door before it flung open, the music becoming much clearer as the mother and son pair met face to face with the blue paladin.

 

“Keith! Krolia! Kosmo! You guys made it!” Lance exclaimed. He moved to the side with the door and the pair plus space wolf walked into the house. He closed the door behind him and gestured to a certain area by the door, “You two can leave your shoes here, there should be a pair of slippers around your sizes that the two of you can use.” The pair both took off their footwear and changed into a pair of slippers and Lance continued. “That’s just how it is in this house.” He smiled. “Anyways, you two are the last to arrive so how about we head to the common room? Everyone else is already here.”

 

The four of them made their way to the common room- Hunk was already there with his parents and his siblings, Pidge came along with her parents, Matt, and their dog whose name Keith just learned was Bae-Bae, Allura who had come with Coran and Romelle, and Shiro who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Most of Lance’s family were in the common room- his sisters Rachel and Veronica, his brothers Marco and Luis, and his nephew and niece Sylvio and Nadia with their mother Lisa.  They all took their attention off whatever they were doing to say their hellos and greetings to the trio that just arrived.

 

Pidge got up first to greet the three who had just arrived and everyone else had followed. Keith engaged in some small talk with Pidge’s family whilst Lance’s sisters whistled out and complemented Krolia’s evening look. After a while, Keith made his way to Shiro and took a seat next to him, leaning back on the soft padding of the couch. “You having fun?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith looked around and smiled at the atmosphere- everyone was happily chatting along and catching up with each other, Hunk joining Pidge in a conversation with the rest of the Holt family about one’s typical geeky topic while his parents have left the common room to join Lance’s mother in the kitchen. The children were mostly hanging around Lance and his siblings, climbing up his and his brother’s arms like they were part of a jungle gym.

 

Marco reenters the common room with a guitar in hand, “Mama said dinner will be served in around half an hour so I brought my guitar.” and takes a seat on the side of the common room. He strums a chord and to check the tuning and tinkered around with the tuning pegs until the sound was just right. He forms a chord and strums softly, his voice joining in as he sang through the song. Whilst he played through the song, Shiro looked around the room and made eye contact with a certain little boy.

 

Sylvio, Lance’s nephew, made his way towards where Shiro and Keith were situated and looked up to Shiro, an eyebrow raised as the man leaned down to cover the boy’s ear. He whispered something that made the little boy smile brightly and nod in confirmation before they all turned back to Marco’s performance.

 

When Marco finished the song, he held up the guitar and smiled. “Who wants to play next?”

 

Sylvio jumped up and down, his face full of excitement as he reached his arms out towards his uncle, “I wanna play, I wanna play!” He said. Marco raised his eyebrow, looking at his nephew with a smirk on his face. “So you play huh, mi sobrino?” He asked, raising his arm higher so that the guitar is too high for Sylvio to grab.

 

The smaller boy huffed and turns to his father, “Papa!” He complained, his little feet stomping as he pointed up to his uncle. Luis laughs and looked at his brother, “Trust me hermano, you’d be impressed with his skills.”

 

Marco dropped his arm lower and gave the guitar to his nephew, Sylvio expressing so much joy and excitement. The little one stood in on the side of the common room whilst everyone else takes a seat around the rest of the common room to watch the little one perform. Sylvio brings one of his hands in front of his face, coughing into it to clear his throat and to grab everyone’s attention. He looks up with a bright smile on his face, “I want to dedicate this song to my tío Lance.” Lance awed at his nephew’s gesture.

 

The guitar looked way to big in Sylvio’s arms but the expression on his face said otherwise. The little man went for the song and sang along with all the might he had in him. Everyone was smiling and some were singing along- Keith didn’t know the song, he was sure that he heard it somewhere but that was unimportant. The little man when all out and by the end of the performance everyone was clapping. Lisa walked over to where her son was and gave him a big kiss on the forehead and told him how impressed she was and how her son was growing up so fast.

 

Before anyone else could ask about what the next song would be or who’d play the next song, Sylvio started to move and made his way towards Keith, placing the guitar right on his lap. Keith was caught off guard and looked at Sylvio with a hesitant expression. “Sorry little one, I don’t play the guitar.” He said and held the guitar and pushing it back towards Sylvio.

 

“I want to hear tío Keith play! Tío Shiro said you can play!” Sylvio said. Keith gasped and looked at Shiro who simply shrugged his arms and feigned innocence, “That’s what you told him?!”

 

Shiro chuckled, “Couldn’t help it, I saw the chance and it has to happen.”

 

Now everyone was looking at Keith with a look of interest. Lance raised his eyebrow and ushered Keith to go on, “Come on, Keith. Don’t be a chicken.”

 

Keith blushed at the thought of playing- it’s not that he didn’t know how to play or anything of that kind, from all the songs he learned how to play, he only remembered how to play one certain song that was not ready for a certain someone to hear. He feigned shock and stood up, taking the guitar with him as he took a seat on the side of the common room to face everyone. “I’m not a chicken.” He scoffed, “I bet I’m better than you- that’s if you play.”

 

Lance smirked, “I play, all right. But right now you better play- this could be another thing I can add to ‘Things Keith Can’t Do’.”

 

Keith scoffed again and mumbled under his breath, playing around with the tuning pegs until the adjusted the strings to the correct sound. He tested out a chord before taking in a deep breath and sang.

 

_“I just want you close_

_where you can stay forever.”_

 

Lance looked at Keith with shock, he didn’t expect Keith to have a decent singing voice and if anything, an Alicia Keys song was something he did not have in mind when he associated Keith with music.

 

_“You can be sure_

_that it will only get better.”_

 

Keith looked up and around- everyone was smiling and they seemed to be enjoying his performance. Krolia looked at him with a face of shock but it soon morphed into a loving smile as she watched her son sing and play- much like when his father would play his four-stringed instrument late at night as they watched the stars.

 

He strummed another chord and before he looked to the floor to escape anyone’s eye contact, his eyes just so happened to match with Lance’s.

 

_“You and me together_

_through the days and nights._

_I don't worry 'cause_

_everything's going to be alright.”_

 

Their eyes are still locked on each other’s, the blush slowly creeping it’s way up on both of their faces. Keith broke their eye contact and looked at the floor and used his hair to cover up most of his face.

 

_“People keep talking they can say what they like.”_

 

He looked back up and saw Shiro smirking at the side, “That little piece of shit.” He thought and shook his head slightly.

 

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright.”_

 

His eyes moved over to where Lance was situated- the Cuban boy sitting up on his spot on one of the couches and his head mostly hidden behind his knees. He met Keith’s eyes over his knees and through his hair.

 

_“No one, no one, no one_

_can get in the way of what I'm feeling.”_

 

They both noticed their hearts beating a little bit too fast for their liking, “I hope they can’t hear it.” They both thought.

 

_“No one, no one, no one_

_can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you.”_

 

Keith sang through the rest of the song, his eyes never breaking contact with Lance’s. The common room was quiet when he finished up until when Hunk spoke out, “Dude.” He said. “That was amazing.”

 

After their friend spoke, the common room practically came back to life, questions being fired at Keith about who the song was for and where did he learn how to play the way he did. He tried to answer most of the questions, simply saying that he learned how to play the guitar after his dad who played the bass- he brought up the times when the two of them would play together while they looked at the stars.

 

He looked over to Lance only to see him still seated at his spot on the couch. He got up and left the common room, no one besides Keith noticing him leave.

 

It took a while for most of the questions to be answered and by that time the guitar had already moved back to Marco’s arms and he began playing another song. Everyone continued to chat around and Keith found that to be the best chance to escape the common room. He slid his way out and made his way towards the kitchen.

 

Keith peeked into the kitchen to see Lance and his mother preparing to set up the dishes. Lance’s mother worked her way around the kitchen, getting plates situated and the right utensils when she noticed a certain boy peeking into the area. She smiled, thinking about the song she just heard coming from the common room before her son had come into the kitchen.

 

She put her hand on her son’s shoulder and told him to stay there, that she’ll be back to grab everything else very quickly. He nodded and continued to prepare the necessities when his mother very quietly chatted with a certain boy that was peeping into the kitchen.

 

“You better tell him.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, it’ll all go well.”

 

Lance’s mother walked away towards the common room, leaving her son in the kitchen and Keith waiting outside the area. Keith managed to muster up the strength to cough, grabbing Lance’s attention from whatever he was doing to prepare dinner to notice that there was a certain boy by the kitchen entrance.

 

Lance blushed when he noticed that Keith was standing by the kitchen entrance, not saying a word, leaving the two of them awkwardly standing there in the silence.

 

Keith took in a deep breath and slowly walked in, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. He was about to speak up to break the awkward silence when the other had suddenly beaten him to it.

 

“You were amazing.” Lance said quietly- too quietly that Keith knew that he said something but did not understand what he had said. “What?” Keith asked.

 

Lance blushed harder, “I said you were amazing.” he said louder that time. He couldn't believe that he was complementing Keith- especially right after he challenged him thinking that he do horribly. He turned around and continued to fiddle with the plates and utensils, his body language clearly screaming nervousness. “You said that you knew how to play but I didn’t think that you’d be that amazing.” Keith blushed at the other’s reply. “Oh.” He said, not sure about what he should say after that. He thought about it for a short while then settled on a simple “Thanks.”

 

Lance turned around and looked at Keith straight in the eyes, “Why that song, though? I didn’t expect that at all.” Keith didn’t reply instantly- he thought about his reply carefully, not wanting to make Lance seem any more nervous.

 

“I-” He started. “It was the only song I really remember how to play.” He said. “I practised that song way too many times that it’s pretty much stuck with me.”

 

“Oh.” Was Lance’s reply. “It was a really great cover though, really seemed like you were in love there for a second.” He laughed awkwardly. Keith didn’t think much about what he was going to say, the reply just coming out of his mouth, “I am.”

 

The other boy looked at him in shock at the newfound information- Keith was in love. “Who is it? Are they like me in any way? Are they better than me?” He thought to himself- at least he thought that he thought to himself. He didn’t realise that the questions were spewing out of his mouth.

 

By the time he was able to register the fact that his thoughts literally slipped out of his own mouth, Keith approached him, taking in a deep breath as he replied, “You.” He reached his hand out towards the Cuban boy and asked him, “Lance McClain.” He started. “I love you. A lot.”

 

The other took some time to think about what happened. Keith sang a song that made his heart beat faster than anyone else could make it. Keith had just admitted that he was in love with someone. Keith had just told him that he loved him. A lot.

 

“If you don’t love me back, if you hate me I understand that. I just- it just happened and I can’t really put it into any other words.” He said. “I would hate me too if I suddenly left the team to go off with another to just come back and treat everyone like trash.” He sulked.

 

Lance looked at him and took Keith’s hand into his own. “Keith.” He said. “I-” He bit his lip, “You don’t have to worry.” and smiled. “I don’t hate you. In fact, I love you too.”

 

Keith’s eyes went wide for a moment as he repeated the last ten words in his head. The ends of his lips coming up into a smile as a giddy, light feeling started to come up in his chest. He pulled the Lance into his arms, engulfing him in a hug. “Lance doesn’t hate me! He loves me back! He loves me back!” He thought.

 

The other boy wrapped his arms around his waist and the two of them stood there in the middle of the kitchen in each other’s arms. They stood there for a while, not caring about anything else in the world except for what was happening at the moment. They didn’t care that dinner was getting cold, they didn’t care that the music from the common room had stopped playing and it was now unnaturally quiet, and they didn’t care about the fact that everyone else was standing by the kitchen entrance, smiles on their faces and soft squeals as the whole scene happened before their eyes.

 

It has been an interesting adventure for the leader of the paladins- an interesting adventure indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I really wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and it hasn't really gone through editing but I really love Steven Yeun's cover of No One and this who scenario just sort of popped up to me. It's past midnight and I need this published so thank you all so much!


End file.
